Secret of My Heart
by Sherlock Marple
Summary: Finding himself in an unlikely condition, the heartbroken Ryoma decided to go on with his life. But unknown to him, he's going to be involved in an intricate plot that is going to turn his life upside down.
1. Prologue

I did promise to rewrite the whole story. Even I, the writer, was confused with it.

I decided to put a prologue in this story to avoid confusion in the later parts of the story. This will be the main plot of this story, though I may be adding a few cases here and there.

So without further ado, here's the prologue…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own both of these series: Prince of Tennis and Case Closed/Detective Conan. Takeshi Konomi and Aoyama Gosho owned them respectively.

**Warning:** Characters might go out of their usual character.

Btw, my thanks to my beta-reader, Rain-san.

* * *

_This_ means flashback

_**This**_ means thoughts.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**--Ryoma in Deep Crisis--**

* * *

In a veterinary office in Beika district...

"Okay..."

Dr. Takahashi placed down his pen on his desk as he finished writing the prescription, tore off the paper and glanced at the Himalayan, who was staring curiously at him.

He scratched its chin. "I guess I have to return you to that worrywart owner of yours, Karupin."

He carefully gathered Karupin in his arms and strode towards the door.

As he opened it, he found Karupin's owner asleep on the couch.

_**Echizen-kun looks unusually pale today. He must be tired from his practice again. **_Dr. Takahashi gently shook Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun..."

Ryoma slowly woke up from his nap, looking groggily at the doctor. "Takahashi-sensei?" He yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's already fifteen minutes past five." The doctor smiled gently at the freshman as he gave Karupin back to him. "Here's your Karupin."

"Karupin--" Ryoma got him and stroked his fur. "Thank you--" He suddenly collapsed against the couch, releasing Karupin from his arms.

Dr. Takahashi quickly sat beside Ryoma. "Are you all right?"

Ryoma gave him a weak smile to reassure him. "I'm fine, Takahashi-sensei." He suddenly covered his mouth with his hand, coughing discreetly; while Karupin brushed against his master's leg as if he was comforting him.

The doctor combed his hair frustratingly. "Please don't be stubborn. Nanako called me earlier. She told me that she'll be catching a plane to Hokkaido tonight for her research. I'm worried that you'll be staying alone in your house."

"Really?" Cough. Cough. "Don't worry, sensei. I can handle myself." Cough.

He sighed resignedly. "All right. Just take good care of yourself, okay?" The freshman nodded.

"Good." Dr. Takahashi gave the note to Ryoma. "Here's the prescription for Karupin's stomach problems. I'll check him again three days from now."

Ryoma slowly stood from the couch, grabbing his bag and Karupin with its carrier. "Thank you, Takahashi-sensei." He started to walk towards the door.

The doctor helped him open the door. "Go straight to your home, okay?"

"I will."

He managed to see the faint smile on Ryoma's face as he watched him carefully placed Karupin in his carrier before they left the office.

_**I really hope that he's all right.**_ He frowned a bit while closing the door. _**He does look pale and he was feverish when I touched him.**_

He sat on a nearby chair near his secretary's desk, idly tapping his finger. _**And--there were tear streaks on his face. What kind of training were they doing for the Nationals?**_

He sighed wearily. _**I better tell Nanjiroh-san about this. I know he entrusted Ryoma-kun in that school; but if this keeps up, I have no choice but to--**_

His line of thoughts was interrupted when the telephone rang. He reluctantly grabbed the handset. "I better take this. Serikawa-hakase **(1)** might be calling about the project."

He placed it against his ear as he heard the quite cheery voice of the mentioned professor on the other line.

* * *

On the streets...

As soon as he left the office, Ryoma's condition went from bad to worse. His coughs were getting harsher every minute. Both his sight and his hearing became blurrier as he could only see odd shapes and hear weird sounds while walking.

Thus, it was not surprising when he bumped accidentally into a couple of punks, who were hanging out at a convenience store.

Totally infuriated, the punk with shoulder-length hair and red highlights grabbed Ryoma by his jacket and dragged him inside a dark and dank alley; while the other punk with tattoos on both of his arms and a lot of piercings on both of his ears glowered at the people, who were watching them curiously, managing to scamper them off.

The red-haired punk then slammed the feverish freshman against the wall and went near him. "Hey, kid--" he kicked Ryoma's left side. "Bumping into us, eh?" He grabbed Ryoma's jacket again. "Are you looking for a fight?"

Ryoma whined in pain, but he managed to retort rather sarcastically. "Do you think I am in condition to fight with a punk like you?" He coughed; but this time, blood came out.

The other punk, who was watching them for a while, finally noticed the paleness of the freshman's face and the hazy look in his eyes. "Kentarou, stop it!" He tapped his friend's shoulder. "The boy is right. He does look sick. Maybe we should bring him to the hospi--"

Suddenly, they heard gunshots echoing throughout the alley; a stray bullet grazed Kentarou's left cheek, scaring the red-haired punk out of his wits. "Oi, Kantarou--" his voice trembled. "Let's get out of here."

He sped off out of the alley while his friend, having forgotten about Ryoma's predicament, followed him.

Ryoma, who also heard the gunshots, slowly straightened himself and walked towards his bag and his cat's carrier, which were scattered on the pavement.

"Karupin..." His voice was barely a whisper when he picked them up, and checked on Karupin inside. "Are you all right?"

The Himalayan meowed in reply, dispelling his worries.

"We better go home. I sense that we're in danger."

Ryoma started to walk again, but he was walking in the wrong direction. Instead of getting back to the sidewalk, he went deeper in the alley; not knowing that he was going to meet someone that would turn his life upside down.

* * *

Somewhere in the alley...

Serikawa Yukihito **(2)**, a professor of pharmacology and pharmaceutical chemistry in Beika University, was running away from his kidnappers. Carrying with him was a black brief case, containing all of his researches especially the research that his kidnappers wanted.

"That woman--" He glanced behind him. "To think she would do this just to force me to finish that research I abandoned five years ago..."

He turned right and rested for a while as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath and recalled his meeting with the said woman.

* * *

"_You're Serikawa Yukihito, right?"_

_He was about to open the door at his office when he turned around and saw a pale __blonde__-haired woman _**(3)**_ standing not so far from him. "It took me a while to convince your department chairman to let me see you. He told me that you were busy with your current research."_

_He eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"_

"_My, my--Patience, my dear hakase." She smiled indolently. "Let's just say I'm interested with that research of yours."_

"_That research?"_

"_A former associate of yours told me about a research that you've abandoned five years ago." He gave her a stunned stare. "He told me that you had created a drug that could kill a person within three seconds. Am I right?"_

"_Who told you about this?" he said in a stiff tone. "Did he tell about this?"_

"_Yes. The Mad Scientist _**(4)**_ told me about it." _

"_I know your intentions, woman." He stared unwaveringly at her. "I've already abandoned that project. I won't create a drug that could cost a person's life."_

"_Oh?" __She__ quirked a surprised brow. "I didn't think you __would __have that sickening attitude in you." He looked warily at her. "I do think that you're wasting your time here, teaching these students some sense into their pathetic minds."_

"_I'd__ rather teach a roomful of pathetic fools than to do this unacceptable offer of yours."_

_She looked at him for a while before she sighed sadly. "Such a pity. I really do need you."_

_He turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. "If you have nothing sensible to say, will you please excuse me? I have pressing matters to attend to."_

"_Of course but--" She smirked at him. "I will never take __'No'__ for an answer, Serikawa Yukihito. I'll be back until you finally accept my offer. Good day." She strode away from his office._

_He quietly entered his office, closed the door behind him and slumped on his couch._

"_That woman--" He grimaced at her parting words. "From the looks of it, I guess __I'll__ have to finish my current research before __I __resign from my post and leave Japan for good." _

_He clenched his left hand into a tight fist. "I will not create that drug again. I have promised to myself...and to my wife."_

* * *

Deciding that he had rested enough, Serikawa was on the run once more as soon as he heard footsteps running towards his direction.

As he turned left, he accidentally bumped into Ryoma, who was turning right, his senses still disoriented due to the incessant pain throbbing throughout his body.

"Oi!" He caught Ryoma in his arms when the freshman fainted. "Are you all--" He touched the forehead. "You have a fever. What happened to you?"

But Ryoma managed to say "Please...help...me..." before he finally lost consciousness.

The professor took pity on him so he carried Ryoma in his arms and picked up his bag and Karupin's carrier as they walked out of the alley and hailed for a taxi.

When a taxi stopped in front of them, Serikawa quickly opened the back door and carefully placed Ryoma and his belongings at the back seat and then, sat beside him before he slammed the door shut.

Their taxi drove off as his kidnappers appeared from the alley, still looking for him.

"That should buy me some time." Serikawa looked at the unconscious Ryoma, slightly thrashing around his seat. "He's starting to convulse, but I can't send him to the hospital right now. I'm still being--"

He frowned a bit as an idea came to him. "Why not?" He murmured thoughtfully, glancing at the freshman's bag.

The professor opened his briefcase, poured out all of his discs containing all of his researches and sorted which were important or not. After he sorted out the contents, he placed all of the important ones in Ryoma's bag and then, wrote two letters: one for his close friend and inventor, Agasa Hiroshi, and one for Ryoma himself.

When he finished writing the letters, he placed the disk that contained the sought-after research itself inside the envelope that had Ryoma's name on it and put it inside Karupin's carrier.

_**I'm sorry, Echizen-kun, for getting you involved in my problems. **_He touched lightly Ryoma's hair. _**I know that you're also in trouble. I don't know who did this to you but don't worry. A friend of mine will take care of you.**_

He sighed wearily. _**I don't know if I'm going to survive from this-- **_

He glanced at Ryoma for the last time. _**--but at least, my legacy will be in this boy's hands. With that, I'm now ready to face my death.**_

He told the taxi driver **(5)** to stop at a corner near his apartment as he gave a note containing his friend's address and instructed him to send Ryoma to that address.

When the taxi drove off, he walked immediately to his apartment.

* * *

Agasa Hiroshi was about to go upstairs when he heard his name being called outside.

"Who would call me at this hour?" He opened the front door and walked towards the gate.

"Excuse me but--are you Professor Agasa Hiroshi?" The professor nodded; the driver sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. Do you know someone in the name of Serikawa Yukihito?"

"Yes. He's a close friend of mine. Why?"

The driver gave the letter to him. "He entrusted me with this letter to give this to you. He also told me that he's going to entrust the boy to you as well."

"A boy?" The professor opened the letter, reading it quickly and then, putting it back in the envelope. "Where is he?"

"At the back." The driver opened the back door and let him see Ryoma. "I think he's sick. He's been convulsing back there for some time now."

"Will you help me carry his belongings?" Agasa carried Ryoma in his arms. "I'll lead you inside." He strode quickly into his house.

The driver gathered Ryoma's bag and pet carrier from the back seat and followed the professor inside.

* * *

Minutes later...

After paying the driver, the portly professor made a few calls before he went upstairs to check on Ryoma.

"How is he, Ai-kun?" he asked a sandy-brown haired girl, who was wiping the dirt and sweat from Ryoma's face.

"He's fine for now." She stood from her seat. "Did you call Mieno-san?"

"Yes. I told Nanako-kun that we'll be taking care of Ryoma-kun while she's doing her research in Hokkaido."

"How about his parents?" Professor Agasa sadly shook his head.

The girl frowned at the professor. "Who could have done this to him, hakase?"

"I don't know—" He shrugged, glancing at Ryoma. "Let's hope that he'll survive this ordeal."

* * *

_Negai goto hitotsu dake kanaete kureru nara  
Kizutsuke atta ai ga hajimaranai you ni..._

_(__If you could grant me just one wish  
Then I wish this love where we hurt each other hadn't begun…)_**(6)**

* * *

**(1)** Yes. Takahashi-sensei was indeed talking to Serikawa Yukihito. Serikawa was his professor during his college days. If you're wondering why Takahashi-sensei called Ryoma by his name (plus the honorific), it's because he's Nanako's boyfriend. xD

**(2)** Serikawa Yukihito is an original character. As I've written, he's a professor of pharmacology and pharmaceutical chemistry in Beika University. He has a wife named Himiko, whose death was really caused by his drug (that drug that can kill a person within three seconds) but written in the death certificate as death by heart failure.

**(3)** I don't have to say who she is, right?

**(4)** The Mad Scientist here is Haibara's father, Miyano Atsushi. I assumed that they were close friends.

**(5)** The punks (Kentarou and Kantarou) and the taxi driver (who will remain nameless) will be appearing again in the later part of this story.

**(6)** These lines are from the song "Negai goto Hitotsu Dake" by Komatsu Miho, which is the 5th ending song of Case Closed/Detective Conan.

* * *

**I don't know when will I put up the next chapter. I'm going to be busy this week since it's tax season in our country and my mother will be needing my help.**

**For now, ****what do you think? Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. -winks-**

** So, on with the story then...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own both these series: Prince of Tennis and Detective Conan/Case Closed. Konomi Takeshi and Aoyama Gosho own them respectively.

**Warning:** Characters might go out of their usual character.

* * *

_'This'_ means thoughts.

"_**This"**_ means Serikawa's note.

_This_ means flashbacks.

_**This**_means Ryoma's dream.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**--The Awakening of the Sleeping Prince--**

* * *

A week later from the incident...

"Oi, Haibara!"

Haibara Ai just placed her bag on her desk when her seat mate, Edogawa Conan, called her. "Good morning, Edogawa-kun," she greeted him placidly as she sat on her chair. "If you want to know about his condition, he's still unconscious until now."

Conan frowned. "Don't you think we should send him--?"

"Don't worry. His vital signs are normal now, unlike a week ago," she said in a bland tone. "So we don't have to go to a hospital. And besides--do you think they would believe us if we told them that he's Echizen Ryoma?"

"No. With his face plastered in every local newspaper after the Kantou Tournament, I don't think they would believe us. But still, Haibara--" He glanced at her.

"I know, Edogawa-kun," she said quietly. "There's something strange about this whole incident and I can't help but worry about Echizen-kun."

"Aa," Conan agreed. "With his present condition right now, I don't think he's capable of doing anything yet."

He then recalled his first meeting with the unconscious Ryoma.

* * *

_The next day after the incident..._

_After receiving a text from Professor Agasa, Conan immediately went to his house after his class._

_When he entered the guest room, he was surprised to see someone asleep on the bed while the professor adjusted the blanket. _

"_Hakase, I didn't know that you have a guest here. Who is he?"_

"_Oh, him? Well, he's--" The professor paused as if he was thinking what to say next._

"_--Echizen Ryoma." Both of them turned around as Haibara walked in, placing her bag on the floor. "He's living only a few blocks from here."_

"_Eh?! That Echizen Ryoma?" She nodded; Conan glanced furtively at Ryoma. "You're kidding, right?"_

"_No," Haibara glared at him. "Do I look like I'm kidding to you?"_

"_Sorry." He glanced at the professor. "So why is he here?"_

"_A friend of mine entrusted me to take care of him. Here." Professor Agasa gave him Serikawa's letter._

_Conan accepted it as he opened and skimmed through it. "I didn't know you're friends with Serikawa Yukihito." He gave the letter back to the professor. "I've heard about him. He's the creator of those controversial fertility pills. Hera, right?"_

"_Ara," Haibara smirked a bit. "I didn't think you knew about that." _

_Conan glowered at her. "Ha ha ha. Very amusing, Haibara."_

_Professor Agasa sighed. "Anyway, I thought Ai-kun here also knew him. After all, he and your father were close friends."_

_Haibara merely shrugged. "Father often mentions his name, mostly about their college days and those boring stuff." _

_Conan quickly changed the topic when he noticed the change in the girl's eyes. "So, hakase, how did Serikawa meet Echizen-kun?"_

"_Saa..." The portly professor tapped his chin. "I was even surprised that he knew Ryoma-kun. He neither liked anyone prying into his life, nor trusted anyone. Even with_ _his deceased wife,_ _Himiko."_

"_I've heard a rumor about his wife's death." Both of them glanced at Haibara. "It was said that his wife was killed by Serikawa's drug."_

"_Aa,_" _Conan agreed. "But the autopsy reports showed that she indeed died of a heart attack."_

_Haibara stared at him for a moment before she shrugged. "Suit yourself."_

_Conan frowned at her before he looked back to Professor Agasa. "By the way, hakase, have you heard anything from Serikawa aside from this letter?"_

_The professor shook his head; the bespectacled boy sighed as he peered at the still unconscious Ryoma. "I guess we'll have to wait until Echizen-kun finally awakens."_

* * *

The school bell rang, disrupting Conan's thoughts.

"Haibara." The brunette glanced at him. "I'll go home with you after class. If that's okay with you, that is."

"All right."

Both of them stood up as their teacher came in.

* * *

_**I never realize that this day would come. It never did cross in my mind that I would regret coming here in Japan, studying in Seigaku. **_

_**Perhaps...I should be relieved--since I don't have to think about the Nationals now that he's already there--**_

_**He—I understand now. I wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for him. Because of him, my life became a total mess.**_

_**Yes, this is all his fault. **_

_**This is all his fault...**_

* * *

The clock has already chimed fifteen times when Ryoma slowly opened his eyes. _'What...time...is...it?' _

He winced as he forced himself to sit up from the bed and glanced at the curtained window. _'Where am I?' _

Ignoring the pain throbbing throughout his body, Ryoma carefully got out of the bed and walked towards the door. "I better ask the owner of this house to--" He barely touched the door knob when the door opened before him.

"Ryoma-kun!" Professor Agasa was totally surprised to see the boy standing awkwardly before him. "You shouldn't be out of the bed."

"But I'm--" He didn't let Ryoma continue as he carried him back to the bed.

"Though your bruises are slowly healing, you still look pale and a bit feverish." The professor covered Ryoma with the blanket.

"I--" Ryoma tried to speak but his throat suddenly hurt.

"Wa...ter..." he rasped, his eyes glancing at the pitcher of water at the side table. "I...need...a...glass...of..."

Professor Agasa immediately poured him a glass and gave it to him. "Here."

Ryoma accepted the glass and gradually took a sip before placing the empty glass beside the pitcher. "T—thank you--" he said hesitantly.

The professor gave him a kind smile before he drew open the curtains to let the fresh air in. "I'm glad that you're awake now, Ryoma-kun. I was worried that I would have to send you to a hospital if you were still asleep."

"I'm sorry."

He was surprised at Ryoma's sudden apology. "Why are you apologizing to me?" He smiled gently at him.

The boy felt uneasy at the smile. "It's just that--" he mumbled. "--I'm not used to someone taking care of me."

"I know." Professor Agasa drew close the curtains. "By the way, I just called your mother."

"My mother?" Ryoma was surprised when the professor mentioned his mother. "You went to my house?"

"I have to go there for your change of clothes. Anyway, she was really worried when you didn't answer back her calls. That's why I decided to call her to allay her worries."

Ryoma smiled sadly at him. "If my mother calls back, will you tell her that--"

"Meow!"

He was startled when his cat jumped onto him. "Karupin!" The Himalayan gave a soft purr as he felt his master's hand stroking his fur. "I really missed you, you know."

Professor Agasa was amused by the two of them. "I better go. Ai-kun is on her way here. I hope Shinichi is with her." He then heard the door opening downstairs. "That must be them." He strode towards the door. "Better take a rest. I'll tell them that you're awake."

When the professor closed the door behind him, Ryoma looked around the room. "Take a rest, huh?" He noticed a huge mirror near the cabinet. _'I wonder how I look now.' _

He left his bed once more, quietly walking towards the mirror. _'I hope I look all...' _He trailed off when he saw himself in the mirror.

_'I am not dreaming—right?' _He stared directly at his reflection at the mirror. _'This can't be happening to me.' _

He clutched his head with both of his hands as his head started to ache again. _'Why? Why? WHY?!'_

He unconsciously picked up a figurine on a nearby table and threw it to the mirror.

_'Ah...'_ He felt the mirror shards grazing on his face. _'Perhaps it would have been better if I didn't wake up at all.' _

He passed out in front of the mirror as pain finally overcame him.

* * *

_hitomi wo tojite itara kanashimi mo mienai to_

_nukumori shirazu ni ireba kizutsuku koto mo nai to_

_--_

_"If you close your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness."_

_"If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain."_

* * *

Both Conan and Ai were surprised to see the professor reheating a pot of chicken soup on the stove.

"Haven't eaten lunch yet, hakase?" Conan raised an inquiring eyebrow at the professor. "Don't you think it's rather late?" He sat in one of the chairs.

"Tsk. Tsk." The professor wagged his finger. "This soup isn't for me. It's for Ryoma-kun."

"EH?! He's already awake?!"

Not noticing the surprise on their faces, the professor ladled a bit of the soup to taste. "Hmm...It needs a pinch of salt." He pinched a bit of salt from its container before putting it into the soup.

"Oi, hakase," Conan tugged the left sleeve of his lab coat, finally getting the professor's attention. "What time did he wake up?"

"Just few minutes ago." He turned off the stove and ladled the soup into a soup bowl. "I was really surprised to see him away from his bed."

"Then we should--"

"Not now, Kudou-kun," Haibara quietly chided him. "Echizen-kun has just awakened from his slumber. You can't barge into his room and rain him with your questions. With his condition right now, I don't think he will--"

She was interrupted by a loud noise from upstairs.

"It's from Ryoma's room," Conan stated, glancing at Haibara and Professor Agasa.

The brunette said quietly, "Let's go."

They left the kitchen and ran upstairs.

* * *

Ryoma was lying unconscious on the floor in front of the shattered mirror when they arrived three minutes later.

Haibara immediately knelt beside him and started to look for wounds, ignoring the shards of mirror around them. "Thank God," she sighed in relief. "His wounds are only shallow."

Conan picked up a small figurine which was lying near the mirror and let out a sigh as he watched the professor carry Ryoma back to the bed. "He nearly got himself killed a week ago—and now this? What is he thinking?"

"He was stunned to see himself in the mirror, shorter than he used to be." The brunette smiled wryly, releasing his hand. "It seems that he has height issues."

"By the way, Ai-kun," Professor Agasa sat on the bed. "Did you get any result from your tests?"

Haibara nodded. "I manage to find out the ingredients of the drink that his senpai made," she frowned, "but I'm not sure if I'm right though."

"What do you mean, Haibara?"

"Well, you see—there were ingredients that could--" she paused, "--cause death to a human being."

"Eh?" Professor Agasa and Conan stared at her. "Are you serious, Ai-kun?"

"Of course, I'm serious," she said grimly. "Lucky for Echizen-kun, that drink only caused a mild apoptosis; thus he shrunk. If he drank it all—well..."

The three of them fell silent.

"However, Echizen-kun's current 'condition' will be only temporary; so don't worry, hakase." She gave a faint smile to them.

"Thank goodness." The professor sighed in relief, glancing at the sleeping Ryoma. "He has been through a lot, you know. Like the two of you."

Conan agreed. "I do agree with you, hakase, yet the mystery is still there. Serikawa's letter and the diskettes that we found in Echizen's bag." He shook his head. "I still can't see the connection between him and Serikawa."

"But I think that things are getting more interesting," Haibara peered at the boy. "Don't you think so, Kudou-kun?"

"Aa." He smirked at her. "As Holmes would say, 'There is nothing more stimulating than a case where everything goes against you.'"

He glanced at Ryoma. "And he's right."

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse near Haido Port...

A sleek Porsche 356A was parked in front of the warehouse where a long-haired, blond man was leaning against it, smoking his cigarette. His partner, a hulking man, was standing not so far from the blond, gazing at the sunset.

"What are we supposed to be doing here, Aniki?" Vodka looked at Gin. "I don't think we're here to watch the sun setting."

"That woman wants us to meet here." Gin threw his finished cigarette at the ground, stomping on it. "How annoying..."

He then saw an expensive-looking car driving near them. "That must be her."

The car stopped a few meters away from them as a pale blonde-haired woman came out from it. "Gin...Vodka. I'm glad that both of you came."

"I assume that you've failed, Vermouth." Gin lighted another one. "Smart man, Serikawa Yukihito. He seems to know the dangers of a woman like you. You may have the beauty and the figure but you have a rotten personality."

Vermouth glared icily at him. "Should I feel insulted or what, Gin?"

Vodka shivered a bit, feeling the ice from her words. '_Aniki is so brave to speak to her like that. I can't even dare to talk back to her.'_

Gin puffed his cigarette. "Anyway, _**he**_ called and asked me to take over the job."

"Well, good luck." She sighed in frustration. "I tried finding him in every place he would go. His apartment, his parents' house, his in-laws' house. It's hopeless."

"Does he have friends?" He puffed again.

"The man is a total introvert, for crying out loud. He doesn't trust anybody. He doesn't even trust his own deceased wife. How could he ever have friends?"

He threw the cigarette into the sea. "Let's go, Vodka."

Vodka quickly opened the back door of the Porsche as his partner went in. "Where are we going, aniki?"

Gin pondered for a while before he asked Vermouth. "By the way, in what alley did your men found Serikawa?"

"They told me that they managed to see the professor going inside a taxi outside the alley between Lucky Star Convenience Store and Princess Princess Clothes Store."

"I see." He rapped the car's roof, signaling his partner to start the car.

Vermouth tapped his window. "Gin—you will inform me about this, won't you?"

"Of course," Gin smirked at her. "I'll inform you if we have him."

The Porsche then drove away, leaving her alone in the seemingly quiet port.

Vermouth looked at the twilight glow of the sky, replaying the last words from the note she found at the professor's apartment.

"_**I will never give in to your wishes. I have promised to myself that I will not create that drug again. I don't want any more people to die—just like my wife.**_

_**Thus, I've decided to entrust all my work to someone whom I think I could trust. Even my wife would approve of my choice. **_

_**I hope you'll understand..."**_

"Understand, huh..." She lit up a cigarette. "The fates are totally against you, Serikawa, but still...you never learn to give up."

A faint smirk lit upon her face. "Such a stubborn man yet—I do admit you remind of that young man."

Vermouth stared at the setting sun, thinking about Conan. "Kudou Shinichi..." She murmured. "I wonder how is he doing right now."

She grinned crookedly. "Perhaps I should pay them a visit."

With that grin on her face, she threw her still-lit cigarette into the sea, went inside her car and then, finally drove off.

* * *

**Phew! I finally finished writing the first chapter.**

**Reviews will be much appreciated. -smiles-**


End file.
